1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is generally in the field of membrane type, chloralkali, electrolytic cells and is directed specifically to the electrical circuitry employed to remove such a cell from a system comprised of a plurality of such cells.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
The prior art methods for removing an electrolytic cell from a system for servicing or maintenance have all required electrically shorting out two cells, the one to be serviced and an immediately adjacent cell and leaving both cells out of the system during the maintenance operation.
The prior art is typified by the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: 4,390,763; 4,324,634; 4,317,708; 4,302,642; 4,251,334; and 4,227,987, none of which teach the process taught and claimed in the present invention.